Something of Yours
by Jenn0509
Summary: The Volturi call upon Alice one last time, they have something of hers that she will only get back if she joins them. The problem is, Alice has no clue as to what they could have. What's in Italy will change the Cullens forever. AliceXJasper R&R! OCXOC
1. Prologue

**Dear God, I must have gone crazy. I've decided to start a new story, it's going to be much more central than my other stories (I hope). This is just a little part of what I'm thinking about. Probably some part of early chapter one. I would really appreciate some reviews, just to know if anyone is interested at all.**

**Enjoy and review, and there will be more later!  
**

* * *

Esme came into the house with an odd look on her face, "Alice? The Volturi sent you a letter." She held the paper out to me with a stricken look on her face.

Jasper was at my side in an instant, holding my arm as I opened the envelope.

_My Dear Alice,_

_Things are looking up for you these days, I hope. I hate to be a pain, but I believe it's time for you to take your rightful place among the Volturi guard. You may, of course, bring your mate, as his gift is nearly as valuable as your own. He will be very welcome.  
_

_We look forward to you joining us soon,_

_Aro_

_P.S. And I almost forgot to mention, we have something of yours you might want…from your human life. Don't wait too long. You have till the end of the month. This is your last chance to cooperate.  
_

"What could they have?" Jasper asked, his powers making us all feel tense.

I shook my head, "I have no idea."

* * *

Well, there you have my super short beginning. Please, review. And those of you looking for part three of my Rowan saga, it should be up no later than next Monday, seeing as I'm going to the beach on Tuesday.

Reviews are appreciated, I need to know what you guys think of my concept.

-Jenn


	2. Chapter 1

The reaction to the prologue was pretty good, so here is the first chapter. Again, please tell me what you think, and enjoy!

* * *

"Uri!" My master called.

I jumped up, the book in my lap scattering. "Yes, Master Aro?" I answered, running down the damp hall, throwing the large iron doors open.

I skipped to his throne, my black cloak swishing around me familiarly. I stopped in front of him and he smiled up at me, "My dear, what are you up to?"

I looked back to the door. "Just making a book of my memories."

"Well, bring it here, let me see." My master said harshly. I hesitated, but then he smiled at me again, beckoning me with a hand, "I'm sorry, Uri, please, may I look at your book?"

"Of course, Master Aro." I replied, retrieving the book from my room.

"Sit here, my dear." He said, gesturing to the stool at his feet as I passed him the book.

He opened the black velvet book gently, "Who got this scrapbook for you, Uri?"

I smiled, "Aunt Dora."

He chuckled, "She does adore having you around. We all do." He looked at the front page intently, "Now, what in the world were you and my wife doing in this drawing?"

I smiled, "That's of the first time Aunt Sulpicia taught me to feed from humans properly. I just, thought it was so beautiful, so I decided to draw it." In my drawing, Sulpicia was feeding from a handsome young human, demonstrating how to keep the blood off myself.

He sighed, "Yes, I remember. That was the second day you lived with us." He stroked my dark hair, "We are so glad to have you with us."

I put my hand on his, letting him see that I felt the same way. Volterra was my home. Makenna and Charles had been like parents to me for the thirty years I had spent with them, but they had never let me feed on who ever I wanted. In Volterra, I didn't have to forage for food, and it was a lot less hassle to feed when you didn't have to clean up.

I had run away from Makenna and Charles because I had a moment of internal crisis that left me wondering just who and what I was. I had killed a priest, but not before he spouted off nonsense about my soul and that I was a monster. I remember very little of my human life. It's like those sixteen years don't exist. So, religion had meant very little to me. Now I had found god. He was Aro, or rather he was using Aro as an instrument of his will, to bridge the gap between the weak humans and immortals.

"Alyson, don't think like that." He was serious now, using the name that he and the Volturi had given me instead of his pet name, Uri, meaning, 'my light' in his native Hebrew. "I am no god. I am close, but I am still a sinner, an immortal, not a god, we all are. The only difference between us and normal murderers is that our species gives us a right to kill as we see fit."

"Than why don't we just come forward, if god gave us the right to kill?"

He sighed heavily, "Alyson, we've been over this before. The world can simply not handle the existence of vampires. Until a time when they are ready, we will remain hidden, controlling our kind. We are the glue that keeps our world going, an integral part of vampire society." He stroked my hair again, "That glue is what brought us to you."

He always talked in a way that made me feel special. I loved spending time with Master Aro, sometimes even more than spending time with Dora and Sulpicia.

He laughed softly, reading my thoughts, "Don't let those two know that."

I smiled back at him, "Yes, Master Aro."

"Master!" The arrogant voice of my worst enemy preceded her through the door.

"Shh…" Master Aro hissed at me, a slight humor in his voice.

Jane swooped in, falling at Aro's feet in a graceful motion, "Master Aro, the letter was delivered as you asked."

"Ha!" I exclaimed, "You're a messenger now?"

She looked up at me with venom in her red eyes, "Shut up, you lapdog. At least I'm worth something."

"I am not a lapdog! I have power too!"

"Ohh! Yeah, like seeing a few seconds into the future is so powerful."

"Ladies!" Master Aro growled, "Enough!" Our bickering ceased instantly, our blood red eyes going to look upon our Master.

He didn't look angry, not really, just very tense. "I'm sorry, Master." I said quickly, returning to my place at his side, and collecting my scrapbook again.

"It's alright, Uri, why don't you go find Dora? Dinner will arrive shortly."

He was sending me away. I forced a smile, "Yes, Master Aro. Will I see you there?"

"No, Alyson. I have business to attend to." He said, looking at a paper Jane had handed him.

My mood brightened considerably once I left the room. I put my scrapbook back in my room and headed towards the rooms that Master Aro and Master Caius shared with Sulpicia and Athenadora.

"Two weeks?" A voice choked out down the hall. I stopped, pressing myself to the wall just before the corner you turned to get to their rooms. "That's all the time we have left?" It was Dora, and she sounded upset.

"Yes, Dora." Said the calm, smooth voice of Marcus. He was the only one of the leaders I didn't call Master. He was like a father to me.

"No! We won't let you!" That was Sulpicia, sounding as equally upset as her sister.

"Picia, don't yell at me, I'm only the messenger. I don't want her to go any more than you two do." My father answered calmly. "She's like my own child." A sick feeling of dread filled me when I realized that they were talking about me.

"Marcus, if they don't do what he asks, will he have her killed?" Athenadora asked.

A long pause followed. "Yes."

I heard him move down the hall towards me, and I bolted farther down, turning, and walking to where I had just been. I nearly ran into him. He looked stricken. "Alyson! Where are you going, little one?"

"G-going to see Aunt Dora and Picia before dinner arrives. Is that alright?" My voice shook the tiniest bit, and I cringed. Way to be inconspicuous, Alyson.

He smiled at me. "Yes, of course. I was just on my way to see Chelsea about something." Suddenly, he hugged me, his frail looking arms wrapping around me in an iron grip. "I love you, little one." He was the only one who ever told me that he loved me, and I loved him too, he was the only real father I'd ever known. I wrapped my arms around him too, reveling in the comfort of his presence, "If only Didyme was still here." He whispered to himself, "We would have been so happy as a family."

He always talked about what a nice family we could have had with Didyme, and talked about her so much that even I loved her, even though outsiders had killed her long before I had even existed.

"I know."

He gave me a slight squeeze before saying, "You, Sulpicia, and Dora are going shopping tomorrow. Be careful."

I nodded, meeting his old eyes, "I will."

* * *

Alright, so, what do you think? Any guesses, questions, likes, dislikes? I'm all ears!

Review!

-Jenn

P.S. And also, Happy Fourth to all of my fellow Americans! Hope you have fun and see lots of fireworks!


	3. Chapter 2

It sure is nice to be home! Sorry for the delay in this chapter...I forgot to warn you all that I was going out of town for a week. I had fun hanging out at the beach with my two best friends, but I'm really glad to be home! You guys have been great with reviews so far. Keep up the good work!

Enjoy!

* * *

Jasper POV

Alice wasn't acting like herself, the Volturi's letter on her mind. "I just don't know what they could have!" She growled, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

I looked at Edward for help. He had just told her that the wolves had tracked down her niece and the rest of her family, and they were all accounted for. Again, we were at a loss.

My mate was upset, nervous, and desperately wanted to just ignore the letter. She knew she couldn't though. They wouldn't let her, and we wouldn't either. "Who knows, but they must have something. The Volturi aren't known for making empty threats." I reminded her softly.

She glared at me, anger rolling off her in my direction. I helped her control it, calming her. She smiled at me with a sigh, "Thanks Jazz, sorry about that."

I just nodded, and Esme sighed nervously, "I don't like this. I don't like it at all."

"None of us do." Carlisle said.

"So, my family is safe." Alice said before screeching and destroying the coffee table. Esme sighed, but Alice cried, "I don't know anything! Why don't I remember?" It had always bugged her that she couldn't remember much of her human life, but she had never really dwelled on it, until now. I hugged my mate, trying to calm her down again. "Jazz, what am I missing?"

I kissed the top of her head, "I don't know."

She pulled away, pacing the room again, and exulting a dark laugh from Emmett when she nearly ran into him. "Move." She growled, and we were all taken aback by her un-Alice like actions. Abruptly, she stopped, with that clairvoyant cloud suddenly covering her eyes like a thick mist. "Makenna and Charles." She said, still in her trance, her voice soft as silk, "They're coming…I can't…" She jerked out of it suddenly, running to a window, "see them anymore, they're crossing Jacob's path…" she paused for a few seconds, "Now!"

We heard a pained wolf yelp, and Nessie jumped up and ran out the door, followed closely by the rest of the clan. "Jacob!" She cried, her father pulling her behind him. We all stopped when we reached the two nomads.

Makenna had Jacob in a death grip, struggling with the giant wolf. Charles just stood to the side with a panicked look on his face, "Makenna!" He said, his voice raised a bit, "Makenna, let it go!" He finally yelled, when his mate refused to let the wolf go or to divert her attentions.

The dark haired vampire looked surprised to see us all standing in front of her, instantly releasing the wolf and holding her hands up in surrender. Jacob shook himself, but appeared to be fine, if a little mad, returning to Nessie's side.

Charles held his mates hand protectively as Carlisle approached them, "Makenna, Charles, what an unexpected surprise. May I ask what brings you here?"

The nomads shared an anxious look. Makenna spoke, "We have something we think that we should let you know about." She was extremely stressed, and her mate seemed to sense it as much as I did, taking her hand and continuing their story.

"Nearly seventy years ago, we came across a young vampire. She had been feeding recklessly in our territory, and we had gone to stop the vampire causing the possible exposure." A smile twitched on Charles' face, and I could feel the warmth rush up into him. He had obviously cared for the vampire he was talking about.

I felt a sudden flair of panic from Edward, but I couldn't focus on him at the moment. I had to work to keep Makenna and Charles in control and the wolves at bay. The last thing we all needed was for another fight to break out between the two human drinking vampires and the wolves.

"She was young." Makenna said, after reining her emotions in. "Both as a human and as a vampire. When we approached her, she was like a wild animal. She was so afraid of us. It didn't take us long to figure out why. She was like an infant in a teenager's body. She couldn't speak, her clothes were in tatters, she couldn't walk right, she didn't know how to, and she had hair knotted all the way down her back. We took her back to the house we were staying in. It just seemed like the right thing." She looked up at Charles, and love swelled in her, "It took us weeks to get her to trust us. We brought food to her, I cut her hair. Once she started letting us near her, she slowly learned how to speak. It's so different than just learning a language, she didn't even know how to make sound. As soon as she caught onto the basics, the rest took her just a few days before she started to actually talk to us."

"I don't understand!" Alice shrieked, "Why do you want us to know about all of this?"

"Alice." I said, pulling her into my arms.

Makenna nodded, "It's okay, I understand why you're upset. I'll move on. Charles and I kept her with us for nearly thirty years. We called her Rissa." She said the name with a fond smile that died suddenly, "We loved her, like a daughter. She couldn't remember anything about being human. We kept silent about her. When we ran into others of our kind, we would hide her. Her gift kept us safe for thirty years." She looked at my mate with her blood red eyes, "Your gift." My coven took a cumulative intake of breath. Makenna swallowed tensely, "Well…mostly your gift, just weaker. You see farther than she did. She could see ten minutes into the future at most, but it always happened, just like she said, not subjective at all, decisive."

"We thought she was dead." Charles said, taking over again, "The Volturi found out about her, and were interested in her power. They were even more interested in her when they forced us to bring her to them. She's like a child, and they looked at her like she was prey. Demitri and Felix held Makenna and I. Alec used his gift on her as soon as she tried to run." Sadness and guilt permeated from him. "We heard her scream as they forced us out of Volterra. She was just a little girl. We assumed that they had killed her for rejecting their offer, but recently, we heard whispers about the Volturi having a tool to use against Alice, to assure her alliance forever."

"Seems like she would be more of a draw for you than for me. I don't even know her." Alice said, looking up at me with confusion on her face. I shrugged.

"She's a good bargaining chip because there's a good chance that she's…"

* * *

Duh duh duh dun! Cliff hanger! (But I think we all know where I'm going with this...I hope.) If you like it, please shoot me a quick review saying so. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

The next one should be in the works shortly, but I'm trying to finish up the first chapter of the last installment in my Lilly Davenport/Seth Clearwater story. Part One was Nightfall Is Bliss. Part Two: Taking Chances, and part three will be called: In Between. If you're interested in my Avalon mythology, go check it out.

Reviews are welcomed along with constructive criticisms.

-Jenn


	4. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I bring you another chapter...Lunch with the Volturi Wives! Haha...no, really. Enough of me trying to be amusing, I'm to tired for it to really be funny...sorry. :)

Here's your chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Athenadora shifted tensely in the seat next to me. Sulpicia sat on my other side with Chelsea and her mate, Afton, sitting across from us, holding hands. "Alyson…" Dora began, "You remember Makenna and Charles, don't you?"

"Yes, of course. They raised me. Why ask about them now? My life with them is over, I'm with you all now." I answered truthfully.

She smiled gently, and I smiled back. The wives of the Volturi were sorely misinterpreted. Dora and Sulpicia were the nicest people I knew, even nicer than Master Marcus. They were both blond, with the vampire eyes and pale, white skin. Athenadora was the more maternal of the two, Sulpicia being a bit freer spirit. Granted, they were still vampires, vampire queens at that, so they were just a little vain and spoiled. None of us valued humans very much, although Sulpicia had always complimented humans on their excellent fashion taste.

But I didn't understand why they were trudging up the past now, I didn't care. Nothing had meant anything to me back then. I watched Sulpicia grow bored with the silence, typical. "Dora, just tell her!" She groaned out.

"Picia, be quiet. This matter requires a more civilized handling." Athenadora said, swatting at the other wife. Sometimes I wondered if they shouldn't have belonged to the opposite husband. I'd always thought that Dora was far too regal to be Caius' wife, and Sulpicia far too impatient to be Aro's. Perhaps Master Aro had meant it to be that way, sticking controlling Athenadora with the impulsive brother. Yes, probably so. Caius always wanted to kill things. He was my least favorite master, but, luckily, I was forced to spend very little time with him and always in the company of others.

"What ever, Dora." Picia said rolling her eyes. She grabbed my hand, making me look into her blood red eyes, "We sort of kidnapped you from them."

"What?" I exclaimed. They weren't making any sense.

"Picia! You should have let me explain!" Dora took my hand from Sulpicia. "Alyson, darling, look at me." I obeyed the order, and she smiled at me, "You know we love you, right?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"And we do, but you don't really love us the way you think you do." Sulpicia said.

Dora glared at her again, and I looked at Chelsea in horror. "You messed with my head?"

The blonde vampire looked pained, "Alyson, I would never do anything like that now, but you were just another order, another rogue vampire with a gift."

I couldn't believe she would have done that to me. Sure, it made sense when you looked at it objectively as she did, but it was still hard to understand that I had once been so pedestrian to the vampire I felt was like my sister. "Is anything I felt real?" I said, barely containing my anger.

They all looked at me in a worried manner. I didn't often get angry, and we were sitting in the middle of a public mall. "Yes!" Chelsea assured me, "Yes, of course. I can only influence how you feel. I just made you want to get to know us, think we were interesting and I…" She trailed off, looking uncertainly at her mate who, as usual, shrugged.

I helped her out, "You made me think that Makenna and Charles were in my past, that I didn't need them anymore."

"Yes."

That answer angered me more than it should have. I stood, and Afton stood with me, putting himself in between me and the others, "Alyson, I know you're angry, but you must understand that it was an order from Master Aro. Chelsea didn't have a choice."

I understood that, but I didn't want to. That meant that my relationships with these vampires were based on lies. "Turn it back." I said, clenching my hands into the low quality plastic of the table in front of me.

"Alyson…" Chelsea started.

"No! I want to know what you made me feel." I remembered choosing to stay with the Volturi, but what if Chelsea messing in my head had actually ripped me out of the arms of the people who cared about me? They had tamed me. How had I hurt them?

"Do it." Sulpicia said, and being Master Aro's mate, Chelsea bowed her head.

"Yes, mistress." Chelsea murmured, and looked at me intently.

It felt like Jane was taking a crack at my head. And then I was feeling things I'd never known. I remembered the night I had been taken from Makenna and Charles more clearly:

"Who is this fascinating creature, Charles?" Master Aro said, standing in front of us like a foggy dream.

"Our daughter." He growled back, standing between the Volturi and us.

"Mother?" I had said softly in panic, my voice arching as I pressed myself to her back.

"Stay back, Rissa." My mother had hissed in reply, taking two steps backwards, which I followed closely.

"No!" Aro exclaimed, "I want to see what the young one has seen. She is so extraordinarily…familiar. Don't you think so? Felix?"

"Yes, Master Aro, she does seem familiar." The man answered.

"Please, may I see the child?" Without waiting for an answer, Aro had looked to Felix, "Bring her to me."

The big man moved to obey "No, you can't touch her. I won't let you!" Makenna had roared, crouching protectively in front of me. I clutched the back of her cloak, simpering and afraid.

"Makenna! Stand back!" Charles had yelled, grabbing Makenna by the arm, "Let. Him. See. Her." He'd growled through clenched teeth.

"Charles, no, she's our child. We can't let him hurt her." She had cried, reaching back to me.

"Makenna, stop. We're no good to her dead." Charles had whispered into her ear, and she stilled instantly, looking from me to her mate in horror.

The big man had snatched me up by my arm, and had begun pulling me to Aro. "Now, Felix, don't hurt the girl. We don't wish to cause her parents more distress." I remembered thinking about how mocking his untrustworthy tone was. When he had reached a hand out to touch me, I had pinched my eyes shut with a whimper and tried to back through the man behind me. "There, there, child." He whispered, "I only want to see as you've seen. This won't hurt a bit."

And then he had laid his pasty hand on my cheek. The entire history of my thoughts passed through his mind. At the end, we both broke away with a gasp. He pat my cheek, "Good girl. That wasn't so bad, was it?" I didn't respond, "Was it?"

"Do what he asks, Rissa." Makenna had said from Charles' arms, her voice shaking.

"Yes mother." I had said in an equally shaky voice. I looked back to the older vampire. "No, it didn't hurt."

"Very obedient. But also, very young." He stroked this chin thoughtfully, "Perhaps too young."

"NO!" Makenna had screamed, jerking in her mate's arms, who now looked like he was having a hard time holding her back, physically and mentally.

"Now, now Makenna. Surely you didn't think I would let you keep an immortal child. The Denali Coven had to suffer the loss of a mother and child, and I don't make exceptions. Alec, why don't we…"

"We didn't turn her." Charles said, looking down in shame. He was doing the one thing he knew might make Aro spare his and Makenna's lives.

Aro looked up in surprise, "Oh, you didn't? Let me see than."

Charles released my mother who snatched me back, pulling me into a tight embrace. After seeing Charles' memories, Aro had looked at me in thought, "Very well than. Felix, Demitri, escort Makenna and Charles off the property, and make sure that they stay there."

The two Volturi were instantly behind us, Felix pulling my mother from me as Alec pulled me by my hair back to Aro. My memory of that nights ends with Jane's face filling my vision and my parents screaming for me.

"They think I'm dead." I said slowly.

Sulpicia flinched, "Aro wanted you, and he knew that that was the only way they would leave you. Jane tortured you for three days straight, and they stayed for six. By the time she was done with you, you had nearly blocked out to whole experience. Chelsea used her gift on you, and you decided that you had just made Jane angry by taking so long to come to us."

"I trusted you all." I said, looking away from them all.

"We know." Afton said, speaking for the first time.

"Why do I still care for you all?" I couldn't understand why their betrayal hurt to the extent that they had lied to me, not that my life was warped, but that they had had a part in it.

Chelsea tried to touch my hand but I jerked away. "Alyson, you've grown to care for us over the years on your own, that wasn't fake. Just the way you felt when you left your parents isn't real."

"None of that really matters!" Sulpicia said, becoming anxious again, "You need to run, Alyson. Run and run far."

"Why?" I asked, wanting to hear it from them.

"My mate is going to have you killed." Sulpicia said.

"Why?" I asked, a little distressed.

She swallowed visibly, "Because your usefulness has nearly run it's course."

"My usefulness?" Unless I was fighting with Jane, I considered my gift fairly useless. "The only time I've ever used my gift to help M…Aro was when we went to Washington. And that was to just make sure that no one was going to attack us, which they didn't."

Athenadora finally took over from Picia, who hadn't gone to Washington with us, "Exactly what we needed to talk about next. You remember that there was a pair of the Cullen's that wasn't there, right?"

"Yes, I remember Aro talking about how he wished they were there. Alice and…" I couldn't remember the other name.

"Jasper." Dora said, "But it's Alice that is so important. You don't know because you've never seen her. Aro made a point of that. She looks just like you do. Aro, he believes that she is your mother…your real mother." My mother? "Aro wants her in the Volturi. Her gift is like yours but much stronger."

"He's using me as bait."

"Yes." Picia said tersely.

"He has threatened to kill you if she does not join us." Afton said, in his formal manner. "However, she does not remember her human past, like you. She would not remember you. We have estimated that you were born shortly before she was changed."

"Where?"

"Biloxi, Mississippi. In an asylum." Afton said, and Chelsea hit him for telling me.

"An asylum. So, my mother is a whack job. Fantastic." I said matter-of-factly.

"Worse, she's a vegetarian, a Cullen." Sulpicia said, like she was telling me a piece of juicy gossip.

"Picia." Dora said in reprimand, "That's all we know, but Marcus told us that Aro has decided that whether she chooses us or not, you are to die."

That shocked me above all else. I'd thought he had cared for me. And then I realized that without Chelsea's power changing my views, I didn't like Aro, and hated Jane even more than I thought.

The only thing I could think of to say came out dryly, "Well that sucks."

* * *

Did I mention that this was the longest chapter yet? Well, surprise! Hope you enjoyed my take on Sulpicia and Athenadora. (You have no idea how hard I had to work to spell their names right everytime.)

Until next time,

-Jenn

Review!


	5. Chapter 4

Well, this will be the last chapter of the summer! I go back to school Monday, so time will be rare for the first few weeks, but if I get a bunch of reviews... ;)

Hope you enjoy this chapter!  


* * *

I just stared at Makenna for a long time. Jasper touched my shoulder, "Alice."

"My what? Did you just say you thought she was my daughter?" I was panicking, and Jasper was suddenly holding me back from the nomad.

"Alice, calm down." He said, his teeth clenched together as he struggled to contain me as I tried to throw myself at the vampires.

"Yes, your daughter." Makenna said, flinching away from me, "That's why we came to stand witness against your Renesmee. We had heard rumors, and wanted to see for ourselves. Aro just thought that we had come to terms with her death, and welcomed us with the others. He didn't have time to check our thoughts. She was there!"

Those words made me still, "Makenna." Charles said warningly, "You know we did not see her."

Mate turned on mate, "I felt her! I smelled her, just as we left. She was standing as one of the wives."

I was too stunned to respond, but Jasper asked, "Standing as one of the wives? Why do you say that?"

"One of them turned around as we left, and Makenna is convinced that it was Rissa. She says she smelled her, but I have no such recollection." Charles said, obviously worn down by his mate's near insanity.

"Rissa?" I whispered, "I have a daughter?" My sanity had returned and Jasper felt it, allowing me to drop to my feet, but still holding onto me.

Makenna looked at me sympathetically, "Yes, ask Edward, I'm sure he's seen it in out thoughts, she looks just like you. Her hair is longer and lighter, but she is nearly identical to you."

"Rissa." I was still trying to wrap my head around it. It was entirely possible. I didn't remember my human life and neither did she. Perhaps that was the gift of the vampire who sired us, making us forget.

Charles nodded, "We couldn't very well keep calling her 'The Newborn'. We called her Marissa, mostly Rissa though. It was my sister's name. She didn't know what her name was, and recently, we looked into things in Biloxi and there is no record of her, no name, no date of birth, nothing."

"Why did you keep her from Alice?" Edward asked.

Makenna looked stricken, "It's my fault. I've always wanted what you all have…a family. At first, I didn't make the connection, she was so dirty for so long, but once we got her cleaned up, it was obvious. We kept it from her, the fact that you existed. It wasn't fair, I know that, it was just my selfishness. I'm so sorry."

I should have been angry at her, but I couldn't. She had taken care of my daughter when I hadn't been able to. More than likely, I had left my daughter in that asylum, in the same dark room I had been held in, at the mercy of whatever lived in that place. One day, I told myself with conviction, I was going to kill the vampire who had turned me, and had kept me from my daughter. I didn't care about the fact that in the early years, I probably would have accidentally killed an infant.

"We should take this inside." Edward said. He had assumed psudo leadership after Esme and Carlisle had decided to take a weeklong honeymoon. Not that I hadn't seen it coming of course. It had taken Carlisle a while to convince her to go. They weren't supposed to be back for another two days.

I followed them all into the house, and watched Bella pull her daughter away from the nomads. She had gone back into protection mode after Nahuel and his aunt had left. It had only been two months since the Volturi had been here after her, but Nessie already looked older, thinner and taller.

"How old does she look like she was when she was turned?" Jasper asked.

Charles shrugged, "She's like Alice, they both look so young, it's hard to tell. Marissa could be twelve or nineteen. It's anybody's guess, but she has to be at least fourteen based off when Alice was turned." A smile twitched on his face, "She's incredibly astute, curious, and terribly trusting." The smile fell, "She probably has no idea that she is just a pawn. With Chelsea, they can have her completely devoted to them. She would never think they would do something like that."

"Are you going to try to get her back?" I asked, not sure what I wanted the answer to be.

"Y-" "No." Charles cut Makenna off, and she hung her head submissively. He rubbed her hand, "No, she's not ours any longer. She's yours. We kept her on borrowed time. We always knew that she would leave us someday, but we don't want her with the Volturi. Please, save her." He jerked like he was surprised he had said the last sentence, but shook it off with a visible ripple of one arm.

Makenna pressed herself to him, "We should leave."

He nodded, standing in a flash of movement, and grabbing his mate's hand, pulling her with him, "Yes, we should. We're sorry about keeping her from you. We hope someday you can forgive us. Thank you for your hospitality."

They headed to the door, but I grabbed Makenna's arm, "Thank you." She just stared at me, "Thank you for taking care of her when I couldn't."

She smiled truly for the first time in this whole strange meeting, "You have nothing to thank me for. It is you who should be thanked. I just hope that one day you will know why. She does have one thing in common with an immortal child; you cannot help but love her. Perhaps they have had mercy on her and she is all right, but even if she is, it might not save her from whatever deadline Aro has given you. We will leave now, good luck, and I'm so sorry for what I've done." She brushed a kiss to my forehead, "Goodbye."

I walked upstairs in a daze, trying to sort thing out in my head. Which was hard, considering how much was going through it. Jasper stayed with me, laying behind me when I laid down on the sofa with his arms wrapped around me.

I was thinking about her, trying to figure out how life would be like with her. I was imagining what she looked like, it was so weird trying to imagine another person with my face, and then I realized I was having a vision:

She did have my face, but her hair was long and a lighter brown than mine, "I can't leave you all." She said, with a distressed look on her face.

Perspective shifted slightly, showing me two women that I had never seen before framed by Chelsea and Afton. One of them smiled sadly, speaking in a soft even voice, "Pet, we'll be fine. Aro won't hurt us."

The other one giggled, "Yeah, we're too valuable to him. Isn't that right, Dora?"

"Picia…" The first one chastised, and I was startled to realize that these must be the wives. Athenadora could easily be called Dora, and just as easily could Sulpicia be called Picia. "He won't be happy, but he'll be too preoccupied with finding you."

"Aunt Dora, how will Demetri not find me?" My daughter asked, clutching a blue satchel that I was pleased to notice matched her outfit.

Sulpicia laughed again, drawing a few looks from surrounding humans, "My gift, pet, Demetri will find that is power will be a bit faulty. I sort of…curse them, and then they find they have a bit of bad luck. It's so much fun seeing people try to do something they've done a thousand times, and then it doesn't work. In our heyday, Aro used to call me his little black cat." She pursed her lips thoughtfully for a moment, "That was before Jane of course, now she's his favorite toy."

"Sulpicia." Athenadora snapped, "That's enough, we all know that your husband is evil, that's why we're here, she needs to leave now. He'll expect us back soon, and I'd rather give her more than a half hour head start. You can disrupt his gift, but not his nose." She stood with an eerie grace, even for a vampire. She hugged Marissa, "Goodbye, pet, be careful."

"Will I ever see you all again?"

Sulpicia smiled, and ruffled her hair, "Probably not, but don't think about that. You're over seventy years old, it's time you find your own way in the world. It's too bad it has to be this way though, but you'll get through it."

"I know." Marissa whispered, "Thank you, for everything. I'll never forget you all." She picked up a matching jacket off the back of one of the chairs and she walked away, disappearing into the crowd of humans and leaving the four Volturi members behind. The vision ended.

I sat up, a smile on my face, and pulled Jasper back down the stairs. "I know what I'm going to do!"

Edward rolled his eyes, knowing my plan already. "What?" Rosalie asked, never one for a surprise.

"Nothing!" I said excitedly. "Athenadora and Sulpicia let her go, and made it so Aro can't find her. Aro can't use her against me. I'm not sure what we'll do after the month is up, but until then, we do nothing." I hugged Jasper, "I saw her, Jazz, she's beautiful."

"She looks just like you." Edward said, hugging Bella.

"Yeah, and I think she'll be just fine." I said, sighing, all the stress of the last few weeks gone.

"If she's anything like you, Alice, she's smart. Yes, I'm sure she'll be okay." Jasper said, relaxing just as much as I had.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you for so long." I whispered.

He kissed the top of my head, "Don't worry about it. That's what I'm here for."

I squeezed is waist slightly, "I'm glad."

* * *

So, there we go, Makenna and Charles are out and Alyson has left the Volturi. Next chapter, we make a pit stop with a very pissed off Aro and then head to Canada!

-Jenn

P.S. I'm making this a road trip, it should be fun, and I have a surprise...Fred! I'm excited to play with our favorite bookworm vampire! Until then, be safe!


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been so long, school came back with a vengeance, but it's getting better now. Hope you enjoy this chapter. P.O.V. is Sulpicia.

Enjoy!  


* * *

I walked back into Volterra with my head held high. My sister held my hand, she was shaking like a frozen leaf. She had never been as strong as I am. That was the reason that I had married Aro before she could get older, prettier. As long as I kept him away from her, she would be okay. It had been that way since the first time I had seen Aro. I had been twenty, my sister eight years old:

He had entranced me, like he did everyone when he wanted to. The charm he exuded when he wanted was irresistible. He had turned me, and I had only had the state of mind to protect Dora. The first time, I had killed my grandparents before I was sated, and Aro had been pleased. Being a vampire had seemed like a new grand adventure, and as long as I was with Aro, I didn't care about anything else.

I'd met Caius and Marcus in Volterra not long after. "Brothers!" Aro had exclaimed with an excited gesture.

"Oh…goodie, he's brought another toy." Caius had grumbled. I would find that that was pretty much his usual state.

"Caius, don't be so upset!" A stunning woman had said.

"Didyme!" Aro had yelled in joy, throwing his arms around the beautiful woman. I had been hurt, I had been under the assumption that Aro wanted me as his wife. I was not about to be a second wife.

He grabbed her hand, spinning her around and pulling her to me. She looked like a proper lady, her long mahogany hair curled perfectly, and her dress moving like it was a happy part of her, "Look, Didyme…"

"You've found a mate!" She squealed, breaking away from him and engulfing me in a hug. I hadn't moved, had just stared at Aro over her shoulder. He looked pleased, and I didn't know why.

"Yes, Didyme, isn't she lovely?" He said, staring at me.

She pulled me back, touching my marble face, "Oh, yes, she's beautiful." She was smiling at me, and I didn't understand why she would be so happy in such a dark place, meeting her husband's next wife.

"Didyme, love, don't frighten her, she's young." Aro chided.

I stepped back, I couldn't take the contact with this beautiful creature anymore. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Didyme, Aro's sister, and this…" She turned away from me, pulling a man from the shadows, "Is my husband, Marcus."

He was older than Aro and Caius, and at that time had held all of the joyful expressions of a man in love. He smiled at me, "Hello…"

He paused for my name, which I gave, "Sulpicia."

He took my hand, respectfully, "Welcome to our family, my dear. It is a great joy to add someone as gifted as you to our numbers."

Immediately, I had become unsettled, a feeling that wouldn't leave for many years. "What?"

"You can curse people." He said plainly.

I had recoiled, "No! I'm no witch! They hang people for less!"

He had held up both hands. Aro wrapped his arms around me, "Picia, it is not a shame to be gifted here. I believe you'll even remember two of our other members."

Two small figures had entered through the big doors, "Alec? Jane?" I had whispered in horror. There was no mistaking them, I'd seen the family portraits. They were my father's cousins that I thought had died, persecuted as witches decades before I had been born.

Jane smiled, looking me over, "Hello, Sulpicia. Welcome to the family."

Later that night, I had learned just how much of a sadist Aro was. I had endured his torture for years, and then came the day that he had looked at me and said, "Picia, why don't we bring your sister home? I'm sure you miss her. According to Felix, she's a lovely little thing." The look in his eyes had told me that I didn't have a choice, so we had gone back to my village, and pulled my sister into our dark lives.

At the sight of us, Athenadora had run to me, wrapping her thin arms around me, "Pici!" She cried, squeezing my cold marble body to her supple, warm one.

"Dora." I had said, my voice totally inhuman, angelic and blithe. I held her loosely, "Little sister." I whispered, wanting to cry, I was sentencing her to death, and I knew it.

"Picia, I can't believe you're home!" Then she looked at me with her big blue eyes, "Sulpicia, what happened to your eyes?" Her fingers hovered above my cheekbone, like she was reaching towards my blood red eyes with her thin, agile fingers. "And your skin, you're so cold! Are you ill?"

I shook my head, "No, Dora, I'm dead...a vampire."

She had recoiled, horror written across her face. Aro had come up from behind her, sinking his teeth into the skin of her neck. I had stayed with her, holding her hand, putting her blue eyes to memory before they faded to the abysmal red. Aro allowed my vigial, perhaps out of pity, but a small part of me hoped it was out of compassion.

Dora was gracious. If our roles had been reversed, I would have never spoken to her again, for letting me go through that, but once the bloodlust had come under her control, she had forgiven me.

"We'll be okay, Picia." She said now, squeezing my hand. She always took a little while to stress out about stuff before she calmed down and took over the rational side of things, allowing me to organize my own thoughts.

I couldn't leave Aro. As sick and deluded as he was, I still loved him. When he wasn't obsessing over something, or someone rather, he was actually kind to me, genuinely kind. Although, I could never really be sure if he loved me too. It didn't matter. I was foolish, I could mouth off and talk big, but I never really knew anything except for the fact that I loved Aro and my sister…and now Alyson. The thought of losing any of them left an aching panic in my gut, and made me feel like I couldn't breath even if I had to. I had already lost Didyme, my first friend in this hellhole, practically a second sister, and I wasn't about to lose another member of my "family".

"I don't know, Dora. I really don't know." I couldn't promise her that we wouldn't be killed for betraying him. I couldn't lie to her about that, I oculnd't intill that false hope in her.

She pulled me to a stop just before we reentered Volterra, "You love him, don't you?"

"Yes." I said, not even thinking about it.

She smiled, "Sulpicia, we haven't been through all of this together to stop now. Alyson will be okay, and really do we have anything left to do in our lives?"

"I have to be alive to keep her safe, Dora."

"I know, we owe her that much. We do nothing. Let him look for her, with you, he won't be able to find her." She squeezed my hand, "He won't kill us, Picia. We're too valuable to him. He might be angry for a great long while, but we can live with that. I know we can."

"Yes, we can." I lied, I'd never told her what he did to me when we were alone. I wouldn't be okay, not by a long shot, but I would do it, I would withstand the pain of his anger, mentally and physically. They were worth it. I squeezed her hand, "I love you, Dora."

She giggled, "I love you too, Picia."

"Let's go, we can't stay here forever."

"Well…" She said with a smile. Chelsea shook her head and Afton chuckled.

I walked on, working hard on keeping my energies focused, on Alyson and the three around me. We walked into Volterra, Chelsea and Afton lagging behind and vanishing into the caverns so Dora and I could draw attention away from the fact that Alyson wasn't with us. Alec met us at the front door with a patient smile, "Sulpicia, Athenadora, Aro was getting worried. Jane and I were just about to go find you."

"No need." I said, bolstering my voice with faux confidence.

"So I see." He said, "Might I ask why you're being so defensive? It's not like you." What he was really asking was why my power was active.

I had my lie ready. I smiled coyly, "I purchased something special for Aro for Christmas, and I want to keep it a secret." I gave him my most sultry look. "If you know what I mean."

He moved uncomfortably, undoubtedly imagining Aro and I in bed together, "Um…yes, I'll just be finding Jane now, to tell her we don't need to go looking for you."

"Nope, no looking, I'm right here." I said happily.

He drifted away, and I looked to Dora, "Go find Caius, and stay with him. Act like normal, at least for now."

She smiled, "Don't worry, I'm a much better actress than you are." She hugged me, "See you, sister."

"Yeah." I mumbled, worrying. When she left, I was alone. I had to find Aro if he was looking for me. I checked all of the usual places before heading to my own bedroom.

When I walked in, the door closed on it's own behind me, and arms wrapped around my waist. A shiver ran down my spine at lips touched my neck with gentle kisses, "Hello, love. Where have you been?"

* * *

Poor Sulpicia. I'd like to know what you all think of her, so review, and I might do another chapter in Volterra if you'd like. Next chapter will be back with Alyson.

Review!

-Jenn


	7. Chapter 6

Ugh, so, I know it's been forever, and I'm really sorry. Real life ook over and then when I finally had time to write again inspiration for this story was gone, instead it was with my newest story, The Dark Lords' Pawn, a Harry Potter fic. It seems to have returned to htis story a little though, so I though I'd give you all a sign that I'm not dead, this is the first part of the next chapter, but, I figure I'll just give it to you all as a little mini chapter and just leave the rest as another chapter...That okay?

Enjoy!

* * *

Walking away from them was harder than I could have ever imagined. I didn't look back, but I could imagine what they looked like; Chelsea standing stoically next to Afton, and Athenadora and Sulpicia clutching each other, their similar faces contorted into tragedy. They were similar; after all, sisters born nearly twelve years apart, with Sulpicia being turned by Aro shortly after her sister turned nine.

People moved around me, their scents, varying from repulsive to intoxicating. They were lucky, before leaving for our "shopping" trip, Athenadora had made sure that I fed.

I would have been crying, if I could cry…I think. It was always such a pain, not being able to remember my human life. The bad part wasn't even not remembering my past, it was not remembering emotions as they feel to humans. I had sat for hours once, trying to emulate emotions, to understand them. It hadn't really worked, I didn't know what they were supposed to _feel_ like. I'd realized that if you didn't know how to feel an emotion, than you couldn't possibly look like it.

I felt it now, an aching that was so terrible that it could only be sadness. It hurt to breath, so I didn't, forgoing my sense of smell to assuage the burning, so different from the type that was near constant.

I left the mall, standing in the shadows of a tree. A vision hit, I saw myself sitting on a train, the words "Next stop Rome" flickering in neon above my head. I'd never left Volterra, but I could be certain that any train to Rome was farther than twenty seconds. Perhaps my power was growing. Wouldn't that be a kicker, I leave Volterra and my power grows. I almost felt sorry for Aro, my power was growing, and now he wouldn't be able to use me at all, against my mother or otherwise. It served him right.

I found the train depot, thirty minutes down the road. I finally looked at the contents of the bag Dora had given me. In it, was a wallet filled with money, which I'd become familiar with on our other shopping trips, and a passport. I opened the little blue book, surprised to find that it was an American passport. A picture I recognized as one from the party Aro threw for my thirtieth anniversary, sat above the information box:

Name: Alyson Marissa Brandon

Date Of Birth: November 23, 1990

State/Country of Origin: Tennessee/United States of America

Sex: F

Height: 5'3

Weight: 107

Nationality: Caucasian

Great, I thought, I was supposed to be seventeen? There was a driver's license as well, using a different picture from that same night. A small laptop was nestled between two of my favorite books, the cord wrapped around itself at the bottom. Athenadora had though of everything, including a change of clothes that went with the comfortable shoes I had on. There was even a box of colored contacts. I'd never used them, but according to Sulpicia, they were very modern and Athenadora said that they were just irritating. I wasn't going to try them unless I had to.

I got on the train to Rome, and settled down. I had a few hours head start, and I told myself that I would be fine.

The ride went quickly, and by the time the train had finally stopped moving, I had almost stifled the ache in my chest. I still had no idea where I was going. I knew I was supposed to leave the continent, since they'd given me a passport, but I had no clue as to where.

Over the next few days, I made my way across the ocean and into Canada. I figured that the more space I put between Dimitri and myself, the better. What better reason for a passport than to leave the continent. I was sure that Athenadora and Sulpicia were alright, the two of them were too valuable to Aro.

Everything was fine until the night I started to get thirsty, more thirsty than I could ever remember being. I was in an alley, trying to ignore the fact that even the rodents hunting their own dinner smelled good. I had seen myself standing here, waiting for something an hour ago, and I was still waiting, my hunger growing every minute.

"This is my territory. I suggest you find a new place to feed." Said a voice behind me, and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

I know, how lame of me to leave it as a cliffy, but...it had to be that way, only really good place to stop in the tiny part I have written. I'm going to try to focus my attention on this story and the Dark Lords' Pawn more evenly, but, needless to say, my character Miranda is much more of an attention hog than Alyson is...well, she is Voldemort's good twin sister. Really, if you like Harry Potter, give TDLP a try, to tide you over waiting on me to crank out another chapter of this. (A longer chapter)

Review,

-Jenn


	8. Chapter 7

I could make up some excuse about why it's been so long, but basically, the inspiration for this was just ogne because stupid me hadn't thought my plot through. Luckily, it's summer now, so I had time to really think things through and I wrote most of this chapter today and yesterday. I hope you guys enjoy, snd for those of you more familiar with my writing, this story is going to be a little...flirtier. Not rated M by any means, but still not as tame as what I normally write. I think you will like it though. :)

Enjoy and review!

* * *

The small vampire in front of me was stunningly beautiful. And she really was, very, very tiny. She had the standard red vampire eyes, nearly black with her thirst, but her wide open expression made her look innocent, her long dark hair framing her face before cascading down her shoulders to rest around her waist gave her a certain childish look.

I instantly wanted to push her up against the alley wall and bury my hand in her hair. I could just imagine how soft it would feel on my fingers. I hadn't so much as looked at a woman this closely since the last time I saw Bree, a girl who was most likely dead.

It was then that I realized that she wasn't repulsed by me. I pushed the power inside me out a little farther, to the point that even Bree would have flinched away.

She just looked up at me innocently, an expression that could have passed on a human as fear in her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you are a vampire, and you are in my territory." I said, not understanding why my power didn't seem to be effecting her.

She took a breath in and looked me up and down. I was expecting the revulsion to hit her at any moment. Her eyes, however, just got darker...and not because of thirst, but because of lust. "I'm sorry." She said softly, actually taking a step towards me. "Will you forgive me?" She unbuttoned the top button of her shirt.

"What?" I asked, appalled by her reaction. No one lusted over me, I was repulsive, ugly, horrible to look at, no one that looked like her would ever give me the time of day. It just wasn't possible.

She grabbed the front of my leather jacket, "Please, don't make me go. I don't want to be alone again. I can't stand being out around all of these humans. I've never been alone to control my urges. I've always had someone to help me. Please, will you help me?"

I touched that tantalizing hair next to the right side of her face, pleased to note that it was just as soft as I had expected it to be, "Where did you come from, little bird?"

She took another step forward, putting her body just four inches from mine. "Italy." She said softly, "They were going to have me killed, I can't go back there, but I don't know where to go."

"Why come here? Why were you in my territory? Surely you smelled me." I said, resisting the overwhelming urge to either pull her closer or push her away.

She nodded hesitantly, "I knew there was another vampire here, but I knew...I knew that I was supposed to stay right here and not to feed."

"How did you know?" I asked, stepping toward her and forcing her to take a matching one that put her back against the wall. If she wasn't going to be repulsed by me, I was going to take advantage of it. She just looked up at me, and swallowed nervously. "Tell me how you knew, and then tell me your name."

"Alyson." She whispered, looking up at me, with a strange look in her eyes, "I...I can see some of the future. I saw myself waiting here. For you I guess." She smiled at me, and I stopped breathing.

"Alyson." I echoed, and it felt...right. She nodded, and I leaned down to put my mouth next to her ear, "What do you see now?"

She shivered. "Humans."

"What?" I said.

She looked at the opening of the alley where I could see a human in a dark blue uniform approaching, "You alright, Miss?" He asked, apparently under the assumption that I was about to rape her.

Bloodlust lit Alyson's eyes, and she nodded languidly, letting go of my jacket. "Alyson, don't." I said warningly. I couldn't let her kill a police officer in my territory.

She looked up at me like she had forgotten I was there, "What?"

"Don't hurt this human. I'll take you to my place so you can get something to eat." I ordered, and she seemed to listen, her body relaxing. With my power, I forced the human peace keeper away. When Alyson realized that he was gone, she tried to run down the alley, but I caught her. "Not so fast, little bird. Wait just a minute, and then you can eat. Deal?" She nodded slowly, and I grabbed her hand, guiding her out of the alley and to my flat.

Stationing her on a sofa, I went to the first of the three refrigerators lining my kitchen walls. "I'm hungry." She chirped.

"I know. Give me just a second." I reached into the cooling box and pulled out a bag of o-negative. "I know is probably not what you're used to, but it will have to do." I replied to her dumfounded look.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" She asked.

"Drink it."

"What?" She said, looking like the idea of drinking from a blood bag repulsed her.

I took it back from her, ripping the top corner off, "Here, drink it."

She wrinkled her delicate nose, "It smells weird." I shot her a dark look and she sobered. "I guess it's better than nothing." She offered softly, bringing the bag to her mouth as I was doing to my own.

We drank in silence, my eyes never leaving her, she was dwning the bag like she was starving, and I could only guess how long ago she had last eaten. She managed to end up with blood dripping from her mouth and onto her clothes in her fervor, and I watched as her bloodlust wore off. I was relieved and disappointed that as she calmed down, she seemed to become more effected by my power, shifting away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, trying to pull my power as close into my body as I could.

"Thank you for helping me." She said with her face ducked away, wiping her mouth before looking back at me. "What's your name?"

"Fred. I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable. It's sort of my gift." I said softly. "Although you weren't really bothered by it earlier." I blurted out before I could stop the words.

If she was human, I'm certain she would have blushed when she realized that her top button on her shirt was undone. She refastened it, "Oh, man! You must think I'm a harlot or something. I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, it's not a problem. Just...what are you doing here?" I asked, her presence no longer making me uncomfortable.

She smiled, her white teeth flashing, "I sort of got kicked out of my home. They want to kill me, so the ones who actually cared about me sent me to find my vampire mother. It's a whole saga. But basically, my whole world just changed, and I'm a little disoriented. I'm sorry you had to keep me from killing that man. I haven't fed in over two weeks."

"That's a long time." I murmured, amazed. I fed nearly everyday. But judging by her reaction to the bagged blood, she drank it fresh, something I hadn't done since I'd left Washington.

She swallowed, eyeing my fridges, "Yeah, I normally feed once or twice a day...and not the way you do..."

I couldn't help but laugh at her softly, "You want more?"

She nodded, and the eager look reminded me of my younger sister, Casey, who had just turned twelve last week. I had stood in the shadows and watched her parents, her friends, and the rest of her siblings celebrate her birthday. I shook off the memory and my odd obsession with watching my family live their lives from afar, and grabbed the girl another bag of blood.

"Thank you." She mumbled before ripping into the bag without my help. When she had drained out the last drops of blood from the bag, she looked herself over again. "For Christ sake, I'm covered in blood. Ugh! It's even in my hair!" She whined, standing up. She went to her bag and shuffled through it for a few seconds, "Where's my other shirt?"

"Uh..." I let the nervous sound slip from my mouth and she turned those beautiful red eyes on me.

"Where's my shirt?" I didn't answer, I shouldn't have called her little bird, there was no way the look she was giving me came from anything less than a tigress. She looked back in her bag, "Where is my shampoo and my hair brush?"

I held up my hands in surrender, "I don't know, when I got you here, I realized your bag was unzipped. The stuff must have fallen out. I'm sorry."

She sighed, and looked around. "Well, can I borrow your bath stuff?"

I shifted from one foot to the other, "Anything in the shower you need, just go for it. I don't have any of the girl body wash, obviously, but there is just plain soap."

She approached me, that lusty look in her eyes again, "Sounds good, Fred." She bit her lower lip, "I'll still need another shirt."

"I've got..." I started to tell her I had extra shirts she could borrow when I felt her hands at the hem of my black t-shirt.

She pulled up my shirt, and, even with her short stature, pulled it over my head, "No need to worry about it. I'll just use this one."

"Alyson?" I questioned, stunned as she walked towards my bathroom.

She smiled at me and turned back around. "Yes, Fred?" She looked at the shirt in her hands with the scariest fake innocence, "Oh, I'm sorry, do you mind?"

I just shook my head, too confused to form any more words. This girl, what the hell was she doing to me? When I was outside, I generally wore clothes that covered my whole body because I'd discovered that the more skin I showed, the more repulsed people were. But Alyson, she actually raked my naked chest over with her red eyes before going into my bathroom.

I was amazed and at the same time, terrified of the little vampire. But some part of me understood then that she and I wouldn't be parted for a long, long time. It felt good to finally be...wanted.

* * *

I loved writing Fred. And Alyson...she confuses the hell out of him, and herself. More Cullens and Alyson/Fred soon! ...I hope...

Please, if you're still reading, leave me a review. They mean the world to me.

-Jenn


	9. Chapter 8

And, now I give you a chapter over a third longer than the last one...and the longest chapter for this story ever! Wooh! We're back in Alyson POV and I don't really have anything else to say. Enjoy!

* * *

I couldn't believe what I had just done. When had I become such a tease? Had hanging out with Heidi finally caught up with me? It must have, or maybe it was how Sulpicia always threw around intimate subjects. I knew for a fact that her relationship with Aro was nearly entirely kept to the bedroom. She didn't give him anymore respect than she did Caius. I knew more than a human of my physical age would, but I'd never been with anyone. All of the men in Volterra had been too afraid of angering Aro should I complain, not that I had found any of them particularly attractive, I had never seen any compassion in any of them.

I had appreciated the look on his face, that stunned, openmouthed stare. He was beautiful, had a beautiful body, and seemed totally insecure about himself.

It was cute actually, how he seemed to anticipate me running away from him. I thought about Fred as I washed out my shirt, draping it over a towel rack to dry. I wanted him, badly, for some reason I couldn't understand. In the far corners of my memory, I tried to remember what Charles had said about the first time he met Makenna. I could only remember that it had been an instant attraction and that less than a week later, they had lain together. I'd never done anything like that before. But now, I wanted to.

Fred simply captivated me. He hadn't known me, hadn't known my objection to killing humans, but since it was against his nature, he had forced me away from the well meaning keeper of the peace. I hadn't seen such compassion from anyone I hadn't been trained my Chelsea to care about unconditionally. And really, who knew, maybe Aro had asked her to ensure that I didn't feel attracted to any of the male Volturi.

I turned the water to as hot as it would go and began the tedious task of washing the drying blood out of my long hair. By the time I was done in the shower, my skin had been heated to nearly human levels and I smelled like Fred's shower gel. I nearly died...again...when I put on his shirt over my lace bra.

It smelled like him, and I liked it.

I had spent so long as a precious daughter, a valued pet, that it felt strange to want something for myself, to not think about what anyone else wanted. That was of course if he wanted me.

He seemed to be stunningly unaware of how handsome he was, and I would know. I had spent most of my life surrounded by beautiful vampires. It was his vulnerability that seemed to draw me to him.

He kept blood in a refrigerator, which meant he probably didn't kill humans. I felt like we could bond over that, while I had killed, I had never fed with the intention of killing my meal. I would often leave the human just on the edge of no return, and knew that they were most often killed despite my kindness. It was a double edged sword, and I was more than glad I was done with that time of my life. I wanted Fred to teach me how to stomach the cold blood. But, that required him to actually like me, or want me.

When I walked back into his living room, barefoot, my hair dripping water on the floor, the look on Fred's face told me he was more than wanting for me. And he was still shirtless. I looked him over again, examining the smooth skin that was tightly stretched across muscles most human men would kill for. I watched attentively as the muscles in his arms twitched as he fought against his instinct.

I think the sight of me wearing his shirt and a tiny pair of shorts pushed him over the edge.

I suddenly found myself pressed up against the wall his masculine scent surrounding me. He held my hands above my head and his mouth hovered above my throat, "Why are you teasing me like this? Do you get off on getting men's hopes up and crushing them?"

Okay...not what I had expected him to say, but by no means was this attitude something I couldn't fix. His voice was husky, he wanted me, but his head was still trying to stay in control. I'd given up on thinking. It was too difficult to sort out everything if I thought about it too much. I just needed to make him feel it. I smiled at him, sweetly and his eyes narrowed. "I'm not playing with you, Fred. I like you. I have no intentions of crushing you." I lowered my eyes, hoping the sign of submission would calm him. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I could want you?"

He let me go and stepped back, distrust in his eyes. I took a step forward for everyone he took back, "You couldn't want me. I don't look right, I'm too tall, too gawky. I look like a stork." He said softly when I forced him to run the back of his knees into his sofa.

I forced him to sit down and settled myself on his lap, facing him, my arms on either side of his head so I could use the force to keep him down. "Fred, you might have been like that as human, but as a vampire, you are breathtaking." Every word I spoke was the truth, and the dominance he was displaying made me want him even more.

His eyes darkened, but he didn't push me off. He could have, easily, but he didn't. Instead, he flipped us both in a sudden motion that stunned me for a moment. He was smiling, and I loved the expression. It suited him more than his trademark scowl did. "I wouldn't know. My power normally keeps people at bay, they don't generally look too hard at me."

"Well I can't take my eyes off of you." I heard myself saying.

His blonde eyebrows raised, "Really, little bird? Why is that?"

I trailed a hand up his chest, "Let me show you." I pressed against him with my hand gently, trying to get him to realize I wanted up. He got the hint and stood up, pulling me by my hand with him. I slid my hand into his and led him to his bathroom. I stood us in front of the mirror. "Look at yourself." I kept my voice soft, but commanding, hoping to emulate the tone Athenadora was best at.

He wouldn't. He kept his eyes on the counter top. I almost smiled, he was stubborn. But I was more determined. He could never accept the fact that I was attracted to him if he wouldn't accept himself. I hopped up onto the tall counter to give myself a height boost, hoping that eventually he would look at the mirror. If he did, it would mean that I had gotten my point across.

I started with the hand I still held, turning it over and tracing my fingers across the lines on his palm, "You have strong hands." I commented, kissing the palm of his hand before moving my exploration up his arm. He was standing perfectly still, not breathing, not blinking, and I was very aware that if he lost control, I wouldn't be able to fight him off. He was younger than I was, and built like a jungle cat, all strength in a sleek form.

The skin I touched trembled as I brushed up both of his arms. He growled at me when I moved to his collarbone and pulled him closer, "Hush." I admonished softly, "Just relax. I want to look at you."

His shoulders were broad, and I loved how masculine they made him. He wasn't like Alec, all little and effeminate, he was a person who's every pore screamed that he was a badass and not to mess with him. I could see underneath the harsh exterior though, and I loved it.

I could feel him trying to push me away with his gift, but I only felt the urge to sneeze. "Fred. Stop trying to push me away. It's not going to work. There is nothing ugly or disgusting about you. Look at the mirror."

He obeyed, and I moved my hands up to his face. His jaw was clenched, but I let my fingers skate up his face and across his nose. The lines of his face were incredibly masculine, straight and beautiful. He must have looked strange as a child with such bone structure. As a human, he would have grown into his face and height, looking like sin after a while, but when he had become a vampire, what would have taken years took only three days.

"Why is this so important to you?" He asked softly.

"Because, Fred, you helped me. I would have killed that man, and the Volturi would have found me. I owe you my life. It's my turn to help you now." I said, tracing his lips with a finger. "You're young, but you should realize by now that you are beautiful."

He quirked a small smile, "Men aren't beautiful."

I leaned forward, smiling at him, "Alright, handsome then. Breathtakingly handsome, and you're a good person too."

He growled, grabbing me by the hips and pulling me forward on the counter to rest flush against him, one of my thighs on either side of his body, "That cop thought I was a rapist. How do you know I'm a good person?" He said in a low, threatening voice.

I giggled, "Fred, I'm pretty sure it's not rape if the woman is willing."

He kissed me, and it was nothing like I'd been told my first kiss would be. It was animalistic, hard, fast, and I loved every second of it. I was up against the wall of his living room just outside the door suddenly, and I'm pretty sure he cracked the plaster when he threw me up against it. "How do you know just what to say?" He asked, his face vulnerable for the first time, standing with my legs around his waist.

I kissed him gently, "I think...that I've been waiting for you a long time. My whole life, actually, not just in that alley. I feel like I know you. Do you feel it too?"

He nodded, brushing his hand against my face, "I think I do. You are so beautiful. This just doesn't seem real."

"It is." I whispered, kissing him softly.

He shook his head at me, "Why do you keep kissing me?"

I kissed him again just to rile him up even farther, "Fred, I like kissing you."

He grinned, "I like kissing you too. It just seems surreal. I mean we just met, but it feels so incredibly natural."

I unhooked my ankles and let my feet fall to the floor when Fred released my hips from his grip. I wrapped my arms around his waist and settled my head against his chest, "I know. I'm Alyson Marissa Brandon and I'm a vampire." I said candidly.

He laughed, and I could feel the sound rumble through his chest. "You sound like we're at an AA meeting."

I giggled and spun away from him, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to his sofa. "Not Alcoholics Anonymous, Fred, Vampire Anonymous. Come on, it's share time. I want to know everything about you." I said, resting against him, but staying where I could still watch his handsome face.

He sighed, but smiled. "Only if you go first."

I shrugged, "Naturally. I have to warn you, there's not much to tell."

"I want to know everything I can." He said eagerly and I saw a small child in him that loved to learn. He was going to be my sexy little uber nerd. "Where were you born?"

I sighed heavily, "I don't know. Mississippi I think, but I don't know. I was born around 1920. I don't remember my human life, and I don't have a birth certificate. For all I know, I could be twelve." Fred looked alarmed by that and I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled from me, "Don't worry about it, really. I'm quite sure I was at least sixteen when I became a vampire, maybe older. I've been told my mother looks quite young as well."

"You know who your parents were?"

"No, just my mother. She's a vampire too. Alice Cullen." I said, trying to picture her in my head.

"And she can't tell you how old you are?" Fred asked, squeezing my hand.

"We've never met. She can't remember her human life either. I'm not sure she even knew she had a daughter until three weeks ago." I said quietly, "But the people who found me, after I was turned in the thirties, they were great. Charles and Makenna, they had to teach me everything. I didn't know how to speak when they found me."

"Sounds like you'd be better off not remembering." Fred commented.

I nodded, rolling my eyes, "Yes, probably, but I still want to know. My parents would never let me go looking for information. They thought I'd be better off not knowing, but I just...something in me really wants to remember. I want to know who my real father is. I mean, maybe I just go find Charles and Makenna again and forget everything that happened with the Volturi, but I want to go back farther. It wouldn't work anyway. I've changed too much. I'm not their little girl anymore." I looked up at him, "What about your family.

He winced like I had slapped him, "Do we have to talk about me already?"

I nodded, "Yes, I told you I would go first. I didn't say you wouldn't have to talk when I was done."

He kissed me, "Fine then. I was born April fifth in nineteen eighty five to Donna and Jason Sanders here in Vancouver. I have a little sister, Casey, her birthday was last week, and we have three half siblings. My parents divorced when I was ten."

"That must have been hard."

"It was. I was convinced it was my fault for a really long time."

I tried to imagine Charles and Makenna falling apart and realized that I would feel just as guilty as he did about his parents. "How old is your sister?" He seemed to love her.

He smiled fondly at some memory, "She just turned twelve. She had a big party with all of her friends there. She likes blue now."

I nodded in understanding, "You went to her party, didn't you?"

If he had been human, he would have been blushing, "I couldn't last year, I was too young to control myself, but I really wanted to be there this year, even if she didn't see me. Even when I wasn't home, if I was at Stanford or out in the middle of nowhere doing research, I always went home for her birthday. I could always tell that it meant so much to her. She had the hardest time fitting in with our stepfather and step siblings. I never saw them much, but Casey was my best friend when I was human. I watched her at her party, and she kept looking at the door like she was waiting on me."

I touched his face, making him look back at me, "Fred, why didn't you go inside? You obviously have impeccable control. You would have been fine."

He scoffed, "Alyson, how would I have explained dropping off the face of the planet? I flunked out of Stanford because I was being turned into a vampire by a red headed freak? I can't tell my mom that! I know I hurt them by being turned. They've spent the last two years not knowing if I'm still alive. The others I could care less about, my stepfather Pete, my step siblings: Abby, Jack and Grace, but I loved Mom and Casey."

I growled, "That's exactly why you have to go back. Fred, you have a chance to spend at least a few years with your family. I can't. I don't have a family I can go home to."

He looked miffed, "What would I say to them?"

I kissed him again, trying to focus him, "Blame it all on me. Tell them you had to help me. It's the truth. You still have time, Fred."

"Only if we go and find your mother. It's logical. We visit my family, we visit your family. You deserve to get to know her." Fred said, cupping my face in one of his hands.

I felt so much better than I had before. I had Fred now, and we had a plan. "It's a good thing we don't sleep, isn't it?"

He smiled and laughed at me, "Yes, little bird, it is. I'm still not convinced that I'm attractive though."

I giggled and rolled on top of him, "Do you need more convincing?"

He moaned into our kiss, "Mmm, definitely."

* * *

You know when you're writing and you can almost hear the characters talking through you? Yeah, well Alyson really wanted to rip Fred's pants off, but then I remembered my non M rated promise so I had to rein her in. I hope you liked the chemistry between the two of them and would love to hear what you guys think...

Should I let Alyson get her wish and make things a little steamy?

Just a thought... ;)

-Jenn


End file.
